The new maid
by InsanityReplay
Summary: When Lizzy comes to stay Ciel employs her apersonal maid but when the maid takes Sebastian's fancy what could happen? OCs included rated M for lemons


"Sebastian, this is Harley she will be working here temporarily as Lizzy's hand maid." Ciel said introducing him to some person at his side, Sebastian did not look up from his work making Ciel frown at his butler he sighed turning to the newly appointed maid "my apologies I will introduce to the staff here later for now Meirin will show you to the servant's quarters. You will be ready to greet my fiancé in 1 hour is that understood?"

The girl no more than 18 nodded "perfectly sir" she spoke gently bowing her head in respect, turning to smile at Meirin as they walked through the door. At the sound of the girl voice Sebastian looked up just in time to see the door close behind her.

"Sebastian gather the servants to greet Lizzy" his young master ordered him then walked out the room swiftly. Sebastian sighed straightening his waistcoat and marched off to find everyone.

First he found Tanaka, then Finny, Bard, Snake and lastly Meirin who was positively glowing at the prospect of another female servant working at the manor. Sebastian was now curious about the new maid his young master had chosen to be the Lady Elizabeth's personal maid while she stayed at the estate as the young master rarely chose anyone himself normally leaving the task to Sebastian himself.

~1 hour later~

Sebastian stood in the main entrance with the rest of the servants waiting for Lady Elizabeth's arrival. Ciel stood in the middle of the room tapping his foot on the ground impatiently when suddenly the doors burst open and a pink blur wrapped itself around the young master squealing "Ciel~" happily. "H-hello Lizzy" he managed to say weakly before the young blonde lady let go of him "may I introduce you to your new hand maid while you are staying with me" Ciel said raising his hand to beckon the new maid over, Sebastian was ready to scrutinize the girl as soon as she stepped into the light.

As the girl stepped out of the shadows, Sebastian's eyes widened the girl was around the same height as Meirin with autumnal read hair don into a messy bun with long bangs tucked behind here ear, her eyes were stormy grey framed by luscious red lashes, her skin was like that of a porcelain doll the only blemish being a beauty mark under her right eye. Her outfit consisted of a black tight fitting long-sleeved bust dress which was covered in black bows and white lace; she wore black stockings and low-heeled black ankle boots to finish of her look.

The red head curtseyed "I am honoured to meet your acquaintance milady, I am Harley Quinn." She said in a voice as soft as silk Lizzy squealed in delight "Oh she's perfect Ciel she dressed up so cute, thank you so much!" she finished whilst simultaneously squeezing the life out of the young master, the girl now known as Harley said "Lady Elizabeth may I suggest that we make sure your room is in order first so that you stay will be a pleasant one, afterwards I'm sure Sebastian will have afternoon tea ready for consumption." Lizzy let go of the Young master and nodded happily in Harley's direction and followed her to where she will be staying.

Sebastian looked after the girl for what seemed like eternity, she was stunning even for a daemon like himself in fact she was perfect especially her body he wouldn't mind a bit of that himself just the thought of the girl writhing underneath calling out his name breathlessly as he defiled her was making him hard he sighed "for a human to make me feel like this" he whispered to himself as he walked after his master to ask what sweets he and Lizzy would want for their tea.

The next morning~

"_S-Sebastian" the body underneath him keened gently as it arched into his touch as his gloved hand teasingly traced her nipple before taking it into his awaiting mouth sucking on it languidly while rolling the other in his hand making the female whimper in need and desire, he bit down gently grazing he bud with his teeth as small hand thread its fingers in his lock. As he moved away from his treat to look up into stormy grey eyes he growled possessively before smashing his lips into the girls already bruised ones chuckling darkly "Mine._

Sebastian bolted up right sweating gently feeling his aching need between his legs gripping it tightly between his fingers he started stroking himself harshly with the image of the body beneath him flush with desire, as he fingered his slit imagining it was the girls tongue he moaned silently and climaxed all over the sheets of his bed, sighing contently while removing the sheets who thought of the dream at who it contained and smirked he would get his prize somehow.

And that prize would be none other than Miss Harley Quinn.

End

Hi guys this is gonna be my first attempt at smut so please be kind I beg of you *cries* anyways I hope you all enjoy Yes Aloise and Claude are going to make an appearance somewhere because I love 'em dearly!

If ya have tips please share 'em

Thank You and Jana~


End file.
